En un Bar
by killingdolly
Summary: Edward,Jasper y emmett,"caza talentos",van a un bar, es noche de karaoke,pero los chicos se sorprenderan al ver unas lindas chicas que fueron a cantar,como convenseran a las chicas que firmen con ellos y ganar su corazon.T2H.sumary completo adentro.
1. En un bar

**Atención: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, nada, cero, solo juego con los personajes, pero el trama es mio.**

**summary completo: **Emmett, Jasper y Edward para salvar la compañía de su abuelo, necesitan nuevos talentos, pero al fracasar su búsqueda van a un bar a pasar la noche, pero hoy en en bar es noche de karaoke y unas lindas chicas pasan ¿que sucederá cuando los chicos la escuchen?¿y como convencerlas de que sean sus nuevos talentos?¿y lo mas importante como evitaran enamorarse?

* * *

**En un Bar…**

**Capitulo I**

"**En un Bar"**

"_En el mundo no existen coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"_

Hemos, buscado, de verdad hemos buscado mucho, pero no encontramos nada.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 20 años, acabo de salir, de la universidad de música, junto con mis amigos jasper hale –mi primo- y Emmett Cullen –desgraciadamente mi hermano-, en fin nosotros estudiamos música, solo lo hacemos por un hobby, nosotros encontramos música, somos unos "cazatalentos", o "representantes", o como quieran llamarle, pues nosotros seguiremos con el negocio de la familia, bueno técnicamente de mi abuelo, tenemos una discografía llamada "TWILIGTH" , en fin, nuestro abuelo nos planea dejar la disquera, que no ha producido una banda en dos años, y mi abuelo dijo mas o menos así :

"_consíganme, una buena banda, no buena excelente y todo el negocio es suyo"._

No lo hacemos por dinero obviamente, lo hacemos por que el 99% de las bandas de rock de hoy son pura basura, en fin le demostraremos al abuelo que podemos, por que el confía en nosotros.

Lo malo… es que no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada de nada, solo un cero.

Claro hemos visto muchos grupos desde rock, pop, hip hop, hasta rap, pero ninguno es digamos tan bueno.

Probamos en muchas partes, como en Beverly hills, donde solo hay rubias, como esas chicas creo que se llamaban tanya, Lauren, y Jessica, en fin solo tienen imagen, igual que los otros, nosotros buscamos música no pechos.

Emmett, dijo que si íbamos a los barrios bajos, que ahí habría más talento, y valla que no encontramos nada, se los llevaron todos.

Y ahora, estábamos aquí en New York, donde tampoco hemos encontrado nada, lo sé es deprimente.

Era una agradable noche aquí en New York, estábamos en el hotel, cansados de tanto andar por las calles buscando músicos buenos.

-hey chicos, vallamos a hacer algo, aquí me deprimo.-dijo Emmett levantándose del sillón.

-si, vayamos hacer algo, necesito un buen trago, después de lo de tanya mi oído no es el mismo-dijo jasper frotándose el oído, Emmett y yo reímos, era obvio que esas chicas cantaban mal.

-así que, no tengo nada que perder, y en verdad necesito un trago-dije asintiendo, la verdad quería dejar de pensar en eso solo un momento.

Me levante de mi lugar, cogimos un poco de dinero, un mapa de New York, y nos salimos de la habitación.

-¿entonces a dónde iremos?-pregunte, cuando salimos del hotel, dirigiéndonos a mi volvo.

-mmm, pues en estos folletos turísticos de New York, dice que este bar esta bueno, se llama "NEW MOON"-dijo jasper viendo un mapa.

-ok, entonces vallamos,-dijo Emmett muy emocionado.

Me senté en el piloto de mi querido volvo, Emmett se sentó atrás y jasper se sentó en el copiloto, diciéndome donde estaba el dichoso bar.

Cuando llegamos estaba un poco lleno, pero no tanto para darnos un problema, entramos, el lugar simplemente era asombroso, muy espacioso, con combinaciones de colores negro y blanco, estaba el bar, varias mesas en un lado, otras con sillones, una pista para pasar y el típico mini-escenario, para los músicos

-hey Edward, puede ser que encontremos buena música aquí-dijo jasper

-pero hoy es noche de karaoke, cualquier tipo podría cantar-nos dijo Emmett

-lo sé, si escucho mas mala música, creo que vomitare-les dije en burla

Estuvimos unos 15 minutos, en el bar platicando, hace años que nunca hacíamos eso, y de verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Pero de repente, las luces se apagaron, dando en el reflector, al escenario.

-hola, hola chicos y chicas!!!-hablo la voz del dj- bueno empecemos con nuestro viernes de karaoke!-

Y así varios chicos y chicas valientes, pasaron, la verdad para mí no cantaba, no tenían voz y no tenían estilo, y al parecer jasper y Emmett, pensaban lo mismo.

-creo, que mejor nos vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí-dijo Emmett, cuando un chico acabo, jasper y yo asentimos.

-si la verdad, no se por qué viene tanta gente, solo es karaoke-dijo jasper

Pero, antes de irnos la voz del dijo, hablo de nuevo.

-chicos!, pero si ya llegaron nuestras ángeles,-dijo el dj

Y ahí entraron en el escenario tres chicas, no las podía ver bien, ya que no estamos al frente, pero las pude distinguir.

Había una chica, bajita, tez blanca, y sus cabellera negra era corta, y cada mechos iba en una dirección diferente, traía puesto un mini-vestido negro, con lentejuelas y cuentas.**(N/a. vestidos en el perfil)**

La otra era la más alta, blanca y una melena rubia, traía puesto una blusa de tirantes negra y una falda , donde la ultima parte eran varias capas rosas y negras.

Y la última, para mí la chica más bonita, una cabellera castaña y ondulada, llevaba un vestido de estampado entre morado y negro, con una chaqueta negra, y unas medias cubrían sus largas piernas.

Todas, hermosa, y un cuerpo que otras chicas envidiarían cualquier chica, pero nosotros, aprendimos no solo a fijarse en la apariencia si no en la música.

-lo sentimos, se nos hozo un poco tarde-dijo la bajita, con el micrófono.

Y ellas nos sorprendieron, pues no agarraron los micrófonos y empezaban el karaoke, no, ellas, estaban conectando unas guitarras que había atrás en la parte oscura del escenario, la chica rubia se subió a la batería, la chica bajita agarraba la guitarra y la otra también, creo que para complementar, o hacer mejor la música.

-bueno, hoy les haremos honores a un grupo, esta canción es, de Cheap Trick y la canción "I Want You To Want Me"

Obvio conocía la canción, mucha gente hacia covers _(N/a: un cover, es una nueva versión de una canción)_ de esas canciones.

Y empezó la música, y valla que era buena, la chica castaña comenzó a cantar "**I want you to want me"  
**

**i need you to need me  
i'd love you to love me  
i'm beggin' you to beg me**

**i want you to want me  
l need you to need me  
i'd love you to love me**

oh! Por dios esa chica si que sabe cantar!

**  
i'll shine up my old brown shoes  
i'll put on a brand new shirt  
i'll come home early from work  
if you say that you love me**

**  
didn't i didn't i didn't i see you cryin'  
oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin'  
feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dyin'  
oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin**

valla esa chica si que sabe cantar!, y la batería están poderosa, por dios esas chicas si saben!!!

**i want you to want me  
i need you to need me  
i'd love you to love me  
i'm beggin' you to beg me**

**i'll shine up my old brown shoes  
i'll put on a brand new shirt  
i'll come home early from work  
if you say that you love me**

**didn't i didn't i didn't i see you cryin'  
oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin'**

**feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dyin'  
oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin**

los solos de guitarra me encantan!

**I want you to want me  
i need you to need me  
i'd love you to love me  
i'm beggin' you to beg me**

**I want you to want me**

**I want you to want me**

**I want you to want me**

**I want you to want me!!!**

¡Las hemos encontrado, esas son las chicas!.

Mire, de reojo a los chicos, al parecer estaban mas que de acuerdo, las hemos encontrado!

* * *

Bueno , que les parece? Acepto de todo!

Este capi es como una tipo introducción.

En el siguiente capitulo: **capitulo 2 "reinas del pop"**

_-disculpa, podemos hablar con ustedes_

……

_-me gusta mas el rock_

……_._

_-se van a parís_


	2. Reinas del Pop

**Atención: crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

"**En un Bar…"**

**Capitulo II**

"**Reina del Pop"**

"_has nacido artista lose, se te nota en la cara tienes mucho poder"_

**Bella POV.**

Tenía mucho trabajo hoy en la librería, por lo que Alice, Rosalie y yo llegamos un poco tarde al bar.

¡Ups! Creo que me he adelantado un poco, mi nombre es Isabella "Bella "Swan, tengo 20 años y tengo mi propia librería llamada "Black Brooks", desde la infancia tengo a mis dos mejores amigas Rosalie Hale, y Alice Brandon, Rosalie es la hermosura en persona rubia, ojos azules, y cuerpo escultural, pero aunque no lo parezca ella trabaja de abogada –en realidad, es abogada de personas que no pueden contratar uno, y el estado le paga- y es mi mecánico preferido. Alice al igual que Rosalie es hermosa solo que unas pulgadas más baja, cabellera negra ,corta y su peinado va cada punta a una dirección diferente, ella en cambio estudio diseño de modas y ahora tiene su propia boutique llamada "rock and roses" ella misma hace los diseños.

Y todos los viernes nos juntamos en el bar "New Moon" donde revivimos nuestros tiempos adolecentes. Cuando teníamos quince años Rosalie, Alice y yo habíamos formado una clase de "banda" y siempre tocábamos desde covers hasta canciones que nosotras mismas componíamos.

Desde que teníamos 17 muchos representantes de varia disqueras nos querían contratar, pero para nosotras cantar era expresarnos o desahogarnos, con nuestra música era expresarnos, no era una profesión, cada una de nosotras tenía otros sueños, para nosotras el ser "famosas" o "súper estrellas del pop" no era importante, al contrario para nosotras era despreciable, tan superficial y falso.

Y por eso cada viernes nos gustaba expresarnos y que mejor que cantar en un bar.

Habíamos cantado ya una canción que amábamos era un cover **"**_**Want**_**You To **_**Want**_**Me" **de Cheap Trick. Las chicas y yo decidimos tomarnos un descanso para que demás gente participara en el karaoke.

-mira quienes están aquí –dijo Rosalie mirando a una mesa

Ahí había tres chicos realmente guapos, uno era rubio y ojos azules, el otro un fortachón de cabello rizado y marrón, y el otro que mas me llamo la atención era un chico realmente guapo de cabello cobrizo.

-nunca los había visto por aquí-les dije

-sí, yo tampoco, por eso presentía que "algo" ocurriría hoy –dijo Alice usando su voz de "psíquica"

-por qué no vamos cuando termine la función, realmente son guapos.-dijo Rosalie mordiéndose el labio

-la verdad no lo sé…

-¡yo quiero al rubio!- dijo Alice antes de que pudiera decir algo

-¡yo al musculoso!-dijo de la misma manera Rosalie.

-chicas realmente no lo sé, digo apenas los hemos visto-les dije para que entraran en razón

-solo estas celosa por qué no pudiste escoger-dijo Rosalie yo rodé los ojos.

-no Rosalie, lo digo porque no es conveniente fijarnos en hombres que apenas conocemos y mucho menos "elegirlos" aparte, recuerden que todavía no puedo salir con alguien desde lo que paso con Jacob, y si yo no salgo ustedes tampoco, recuerden " ¡una feliz todas felices, una en la miseria todas en la miseria! "

Jacob ,mi ex -novio, demasiado "liberal" para mi, supuestamente a mí me gustaba Jacob por su intelectual, ya que siempre iba a la librería y "leía" clásicos, hasta que me entere que solo iba a mi librería todos los días para ver mi trasero o mis pechos, me sentí sumamente engañada.

-¡pero bella, ya paso mucho desde Jacob!-refunfuño Alice

-¡tres días!-le grite

-ok, ok pero si vienen ellos, nosotras no somos responsables de nuestros actos-dijo Rosalie yo rodeo los ojos y tome un trago a mi Cosmopolitan.

-pero mira quien viene a nuestra mesa-dijo sonriendo Alice

Enseguida me voltee y vi a los tres chicos dirigiéndose hacia nosotras.

-hola-dijo el fortachón.

-hola-dijimos al unisonó sonriendo –los tres eran más guapos aun de cerca- y Rosalie mordiéndose el labio.

-tocaron increíble haya- dijo el rubio

-gracias- volvimos a decir al unisonó, haciendo que me riera un poco.

-por qué no se sientan con nosotras-dijo Alice, abrí mucho los ojos , no podía creer que los había invitado apenas los conocíamos y muy apenas sus nombres.

-por cierto yo soy Emmett-dijo el fortachos sentándose enfrente de nosotras y nos tenido la mano a cada una de nosotras.

-yo me llamo jasper-dijo el rubio y repitió el mismo gesto.

-Edward-hablo por primera vez el de cabellos cobrizos y ¡dios! Su voz aterciopelada era tan hermosa, nos tenido la mano cortésmente, y cuando toque su mano cálida, sentí un tipo de electricidad se sentía bien y agradable.

-Bella-le dije sonriendo y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Rosalie mucho gusto- dijo Rosalie

-Alice-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-ustedes tocan y cantan increíble-dijo Edward mirándonos.

Oh-oh. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-si, de hecho nos encanto mucho-ahora dijo Jasper

-así que están de suerte señoritas, somos los nuevos representantes de la disquera Twiligth.

Y ahí mi sonrisa se esfumo, al igual a la de Rosalie y Alice, ¡agh! Tenían que arruinarme la noche, nada es como lo parece.

-no estamos interesadas-dije rápidamente, Rosalie y Alice asintieron.

-vámonos chicas-dijo Alice , a continuación Alice y yo la seguimos.

-esperen-dijo Edward tomándome del brazo

-¿si? –dije fríamente

-¿Por qué?, todavia ni nos escuchan-dijo el

-es verdad, le aseguro que será una buena oferta-dijo Emmett ¡¡ ¿ahora creía que era por dinero?!!

-no queremos su tonto dinero- dijo Alice y yo me solté del brazo de Edward.

Apenas iban a replicar, cuando música empezó a sonar y Mark- el DJ- hablo.

-chicas, porque no vienen y cantan un poco-dijo por el micrófono.

Alice, Rosalie y yo enseguida subimos al pequeño escenario del bar y ellas comenzaron a afinar la música.

-esperen, no nos han escuchado, solo pedimos cinco minutos- dijo casi rogando Emmett.

-y que nos dirán el típico discurso de un representante-le dije

-que seremos las nuevas madonas-dijo Alice

-que somos bellas y talentosas-dijo Rosalie con ironía.

Y la música empezó a sonar, me demore un poco en subir por lo que Rosalie comenzó a canta con el micrófono que estaba cerca de la batería.

_(Rosalie)_

**Tienes talento y cultura,  
manos bonitas y estudias francés,**

_(Bella)_**  
cantas, actúas y pintas,  
escribes poemas, todo lo haces bien.**

_(Alice)_**  
has nacido artista lo sé  
se te nota en la cara  
tienes mucho poder.**

_(Bella)_**  
firma aquí abajo y verás  
como cambia tu vida,  
es muy fácil ganar.**

**  
Eres la reina del pop,  
una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión.  
Eres facturas y alcohol,  
una foto borrosa,  
una flor sin olor.**

**  
Piensa en qué vas a gastar  
todo ese dinero que vas a ganar.**

**  
No sabes cuánto te admiro,  
te aplaudo te miro y te escucho también.**

**  
Nunca olvides quién te ayudó,  
quién estuvo contigo, quién te enseñó.**

**  
No dejes que nadie al pasar  
te mire a los ojos tú debes mandar.**

**  
Eres la reina del pop,  
una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión.**

**  
Eres facturas y alcohol,  
una foto borrosa,  
una flor sin olor.**

**  
Eres la reina del pop,  
una diva sin nombre un montón de ilusión.**

**  
Eres facturas y alcohol,  
una foto borrosa,  
una flor sin olor.**

Esa era claramente una canción para burlarnos de las típicas estrellas que solo quieren fama, y ellos sabían que era verdad era el típico discurso de un representante "vas a ser grande" "tu eres la mejor" etc., etc., etc.

Solo tonterías superficiales.

Cuando terminamos de tocar , Alice y Rosalie se reunieron conmigo, decidimos ir atrás del bar en la sección de empleados.

Se preguntaran por que podemos entrar a la sección de empleados, simple y fácil, nosotras trabajamos tres años ahí, tres años de _música_, ebrios, _tocadas_, pervertidos_, diversión_ y ebrios pervertidos intentando coquetearnos. Claro nosotras les dábamos su merecido. Zafrina la dueña del lugar era una gran amiga nuestra y era por eso que podíamos entrar cuando quisiéramos y tocar música cuando nos apetezca. Ella a veces nos pagaba, claro nostras nos rehusábamos porque eso era para nuestra satisfacción, pero ella insiste que debe pagarnos de alguna forma por ser sus amigas, que rose la haya defendido por que golpeo un hombre que la confundió con una prostituta, porque le encanta leer y yo le regalo varios libros y porque Alice siempre le regala ropa que ella misma diseña, aun así solo aceptamos de pago unos tragos. Zafrina era una buena mujer ella fue enfermera donde conoció a su esposo un doctor, pero su abuelo al morir le heredo este bar y ella quería seguir con la tradición de su familia, y nosotras la apoyábamos en todo.

Entramos, nos dejamos caer en un viejo sofá y suspiramos.

-¡no puedo creerlo!, y a mí que me habían parecido atractivos, en especial el musculoso, ¡ahí! Odio a los representantes de las disqueras.-refunfuño rose enojada.

-¡ugh!, lo sé debimos hacerle caso a bella- dijo una enojada Alice.

Y como no podríamos enojarnos pensábamos que eran lindos chicos, tal vez uno fuera un doctor, pero no tenían que ser de ese, tipo.

-saben chicas, necesitamos alejarnos de los hombres, suficiente tenia con Jacob y ahora mi día se arruino con ellos, ¡necesitamos unas vacaciones!-les dije mientras me paraba de un salto.

Ellas sonrieron mientras se paraban emocionadas.

-¡¡es verdad!!, ¡¡tomemos unas vacaciones Ben se hará cargo de mi oficina!-dijo emocionada Rosalie

-¡¡¡si!!!-dijo una saltarina Alice.

-¿pero dónde iremos?-me pregunto rose, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Paris

…………………………………………….

Edward POV.

No podía creer lo que nos sucedió, esas chicas no eran como las otras, eran diferentes, rechazaron poder grabar un dicho, dinero y fama.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo jasper.

-lo sé, ella lo rechazaron, ¡nos rechazaron!, y eso que la rubia era linda- dijo sorprendido Emmett

-entonces, que aremos ellas no quieren-le dije

-pues no lo sé, pero cueste lo que cueste, las vamos a convencer-dijo Emmett con seguridad.

-es verdad, son nuestra única esperanza-dijo jasper

-los apoyo, pero que esperamos vamos a buscarla-les dije con ánimo.

Empezamos a buscarlas, pero ni una pista de ellas, tal vez se habrían ido, tal vez no, las buscamos por todas partes, hasta obligamos a jasper a entrar al ¡los baños de mujeres!, salió si ellas, pero se gano una cachetada y algunos arañazos por pervertido.

-creo que ya se fueron-dijo jasper frotándose su mejilla roja. Era ya muy tarde las 4:50, de la mañana y estábamos muy cansados.

-no lo puedo creer-dijo un Emmett desesperado.

-vamos a preguntarle a ,los empleados, de seguro ellos han de saber, ellas son su mayor espectáculo –ellos asintieron y rogué para que lo empleados supieran donde vivirían.

Le preguntamos a cada uno de los empleados, pero ellos aseguraron no saber donde vivirían lo único que sabíamos era que una tenía una boutique.

-lo siento chicos, ya es hora de cerrar-dijo una mujer de cabello largo y negro.

-disculpa…

-Zafrina –dijo su nombre.

-disculpa Zafrina, usted conoce, a las chicas que pasaron hace rato en el escenario- proseguí, rezando por que la mujer supiera.

-las conozco perfectamente, son muy amigas mías -¡aleluya!, jasper y Emmett me miraron igual de sorprendidos.

-puede decirnos, donde viven, las podremos encontrar o algo parecido –dijo jasper con desesperación.

-¡hump!, no debería decirle eso a algunos extraños –dijo

-lo siento soy Emmett, el es Edward y el de la mejilla roja es jasper-dijo adelantándose Emmett mientras jasper estaba refunfuñando.

-lo ves , no somos extraños-prosiguió Emmett, la señora todavía no se veía muy segura –vera ellas son muy talentosas y nosotros …

Esperen si la mujer era su amiga, lo obvio era saber que ella sabía que ellas no querían ser famosas.

-nos hemos enamorado de ellas-les dije más rápido que Emmett, jasper y Emmett me vieron raro pero el primero parece que capto la idea.

-si, son tan fantásticas, ¡es amor a primera vista!-prosiguió jasper con entusiasmo.

-si ¡nos hemos enamorado perdidamente de ellas!-dijo Emmett siguiéndonos el señora parece que nos creyó por que sonrió.

-la verdad, no se mucho pero hoy a las seis de la mañana van rumbo a parís, y creo que se quedaran en el "Hotel Crillón".

-¡muchas gracias, iremos enseguida!-le dije emocionado

-vayan chicos, lo único que ellas necesitan es Amor-dijo sonriendo, la verdad me sentí un poco mal al mentirle a aquella mujer, pero tenia un gran presentimiento que estas chicas cambiarían nuestras vidas.

Salimos del bar sumamente felices por la información que hace momentos nos dieron.

-oigan que fue todo eso que amábamos a las chicas, yo solo dije que la rubia era atractiva-dijo Emmett un poco confuso.

-después te explicaremos Emmett-dijo jasper riendo.

-¿y ahora qué?-pregunto Emmett

-vamos rumbo a parís.-le dije muy seguro.

* * *

_Hola chicas! Perdón por el retraso!!! Pero he estado muy ocupada, pero aquí esta!!! Espero que les guste._


	3. Persiguiendo en Paris

**Atención: crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

"**En un Bar…"**

**Capítulo III**

"**Persiguiendo en Paris"**

"_terminamos el cielo gris, las mañanas sombrías,  
se dice que en Toulouse los ladrillos son rosados  
oh allí, París, los ladrillos son rosados"_

**Bella POV.**

-¡haya vamos Paris!-grito Alice, mientras pisábamos el aeropuerto de New York.

Rosalie había hecho milagros para conseguir a última hora los vuelos a parís, estábamos muy emocionadas con el hecho de ir a Paris, yo nunca había estado ahí, de hecho casi nunca salía de mi adorada librería, pero el caso lo ameritaba, mucho trabajo, corte con mi "novio" y unos odiosos tipos caza talentos, si entonces es necesario ir a Paris para divertirse un poco.

-¡ya quiero ir a Paris, a encontrarme un buen chico francés!-dijo emocionada Rosalie.

- besan muy bien –dijo Alice sonriente.

-Alice ¿has besado franceses? –le pregunte, ella negó.

-no desgraciadamente, pero esto puede estar a punto de acabar –dijo ella

-entonces como sabes que besan bien –le dije alzando las cejas.

-Bella, Bella, mi ingenua amiga, todas saben que los franceses son maestros a la hora de besar, no por nada sacaron el "beso francés" solo imagínalos con un francés real- yo solo rodé los ojos, mientras caminaba dispuesta para ir al avión.

**Edward POV.**

-Bueno, según había dicho la mujer del bar, irán al "Hotel Crillon"-dijo Emmett mientras investigaba en internet donde se encontraba el hotel, jasper había ido a conseguir los boletos, eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana, las chicas se habían ido pero eso no nos impide ir a "seguirlas" a Paris. Hug sueno como un acosador.

-valla, sí que es lindo Hotel, tiene 5 estrellas –le dije a Emmett la información que encontré en internet.

-lo más seguro es que sean niñas un poco ricas un tipo de herederas o algo así, como las otras aunque ellas son diferentes en cierta forma –dijo Emmett

-sabes, buscare sobre ellas así sabremos con quien tratamos –me dijo Emmett, el cogió su computadora portátil mientras escribía rápidamente.

-wow – dijo Emmett minutos después.

-¿que? –le pregunte mientras me dirigía a su computadora.

-he buscado sobre la chica rubia Rosalie, pues pensé que sería una clase de modelo millonaria pero mira con que nos ha salido –dijo Emmett, yo leí la información que había ahí.

Resulto que la rubia, nada menos es una abogada, la pagina era del estado, por lo que supuse que Rosalie trabajaba de abogada para aquellos que no podrían pagarlo, me sorprendí mucho pues no me esperaba esa clase de sorpresa , en especial viniendo de la chica rubia.

-busca sobre la pequeña –le dije

Emmett puso en buscador rápidamente "Alice Brandon" y en el resultado de la búsqueda nos aparecieron solo páginas de modas y noticias parecidas.

-al parecer nuestra pequeña amiga es una diseñadora de modas –dijo Emmett mientras leíamos aquella noticia sobre ella.

"_y la nueva boutique `Rock and Roses ´ de la nueva diseñadora Alice Brandon, es todo un éxito, su trabajo un gran esfuerzo a pesar de su corta edad, no se sorprendería si en unos cuantos años dominara las pasarelas más importantes - __´mi ropa tiene un estilo único, me he basado básicamente en mis amigas, mi ropa combina mis atuendos diferentes y coloridos, conservadores pero con una increíble belleza, y al mismo tiempo atrevidos´__ -así lo definió en una entrevista….."_

-busca sobre la linda, la de cabello castaño –le dije, esperando sorprenderme, pues sus amigas eran muy importantes, ella para mí era la más linda y solo esperaba que me pudiera sorprender.

Pero eso fue más que sorprendente, no lo podía creer.

-¡una bibliotecaria!-dijimos al mismo tiempo Emmett y yo.

-al parecer su librería se llama "Black books" por su imagen sicodélica, es una de las librerías más importantes y populares de Nueva York, y todo propiedad de una tímida chica de 20 años-dijo Emmett diciendo el artículo que se veía.

-wow, parece que esas chicas son más serias de lo que pensamos, una abogada, otra dueña de un negocio de moda muy importante y la otra dueña de las mejores bibliotecas de Nueva York.

Cuando llego jasper con los boletos, le contamos todo lo que habíamos descubierto, el parecía tan sorprendido que pensó que era una broma.

-con razón no nos quieren ver –dijo jasper suspirando.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Emmett.

-por que ellas son chicas listas Emmett, por que ellas de alguna forma saben lo que les depara el mundo de la fama- dije antes de que Emmett contestara.

-además es más seguro que no somos los únicos que han intentado contratarlas, ese talento no se pasa por desapercibido –dijo jasper.

-pero lo único que sé es que tenemos que tener a esas chicas en nuestra disquera, vamos a demostrarle que si se usa bien la fama no es un completo infierno –dijo Emmett muy seguro de sí mismo, y en eso es una de las pocas cosas en la que jasper y yo estábamos de acuerdo.

--------------------------

Bella POV.

-¿A dónde iremos Alice? – dije cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación en hotel Crillon.

-vamos a un club, un bar o algo así, lo único que quiero es embriagarme un poco, y tal vez terminar con un buen francés –dijo Alice sonriendo.

-uh, no es por ser aguafiestas pero yo por ahora, cero hombres, lo último que quiero es un francés que apenas comprende mi idioma, dándome besos de lengua y mirándome el trasero –dije

-dios bella como no quieres un francés, todos quieren un chico francés, yo adoro su acento –dijo Rosalie.

-prefiero a los ingleses –me limite a decir.

-ok, si ya sabemos estas obsesionada con los ingleses desde que viste la película de "orgullo y prejuicio" y adoras el acento de Darcy, pero estamos en parís, aquí no ingleses así que nos limitamos a los franceses, ¿ok? Ahora debemos encontrar un buen club para divertirse-dijo Alice

-por qué no vamos a ese que nos recomendó el tipo de la recepción del hotel –dijo Alice, acomodando su poca ropa –pues ella y Rosalie habían decidido comprar mucha ropa aquí en parís -en el armario

-he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, así que mejor vamos a ese club, solo me quiero divertir, así que vamos a comprar unos buenos atuendos y vamos a divertirnos chicas –dijo Rosalie

-¡si! ¡Quiero ir de compras a París, y no te opongas bella!-dijo Alice, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, suspire y rodé los ojos al fin lo más seguro es que termine por ir de todos modos.

-ok, pero solo por que estamos en parís, y quiero pasear por ahí- le advertí para que no se hiciera ilusiones futuras.

-¡vamos vamos no tenemos todo el día señoritas!-dijo una entusiasmada Alice, mientras abría la puerta.

Suspire, Alice _nunca_ cambiaria.

Estuvimos por muchas tiendas, desde algunas boutiques, hasta las tiendas de grandes marcas como _Oscar de la Renta_ y _Vesace._

-ojala en el club que vayamos haiga buena música o si no tenemos que tener que cantar –dijo Rosalie.

-hay no, si de por si la última vez que cantamos en nuestro propio país, tuvimos problemas…–dije

-y desilusiones, si ese chico rubio no hubiera tratado de contratarnos para su disquera, ahora estaría con el besuqueándonos –dijo Alice suspirando, mientras trataba de elegir entre el vestido negro o el amarillo.

-puaj, Alice ellos son el enemigo, no debemos de fantasear con el enemigo- le dije alarmada.

-lo sabemos bella, pero n o me digas que no eras guapos, en especial ese musculoso, aunque verdaderamente eran guapos, lo arruinaron todo diciéndonos que eran caza talentos-dijo Rosalie cuando salió del vestidor con un blusa que le favorecía bastante.

-sip, aunque eran demasiado jóvenes, lo más probable es que sean novatos en este negocio –dije.

-si, ya me imagino que tratando de conseguirnos, Allan venido aquí a parís, solo para contratarnos –dijo Alice riendo, Rosalie y yo también reímos ¡que tontería!

--------------------------------------

Edward POV.

Cuando llegamos a parís, rápidamente nos registramos en el "Hotel Crillon".

-Bienvenue à l'Hôtel de Crillon que je puisse sevir- dijo el tipo de la recepción, pero al vernos creo que supo que no éramos franceses a si que nos hablo en ingles.

- Bienvenidos a "hotel de crillon" en que les puedo sevir.

-disculpa quisiéramos pedir tres habitaciones por favor –dijo jasper al recepcionista.

-espere –le pare antes de que escribiera en la computadora

-hace como unas tres horas, no habrán llegado unas tres chicas, eran guapas una rubia, otra bajita y la otra de castaña, pálida, de ojos chocolate –empecé a decir y pensar en bella, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me calle la boca.

-señor lamento que no les puedo proporcionar esa información –dijo el hombre con su acento francés

-oh, pero si es que ellas son nuestras amores y queríamos darles una sorpresa, pues les pediremos matrimonio –dijo Emmett actuando.

-oh que maravilla, nosotros los franceses adoramos el romance, es más les ayudare y sus habitaciones ahora son las de enfrente de ellas –dijo el señor sonriente, después de registrarnos y de recomendarnos algunos lugares de de "Paris Románticos", nos dio nuestras tarjetas para entrar a nuestras habitaciones.

-oh por cierto creo que hace dos horas vi salir a las chica, creo que iban al club que viene en el folleto que les acabo de dar.-dijo él.

-gracias ya verás hoy les damos una sorpresa y mañana les propondremos matrimonio-dijo esta vez jasper, al parecer se tomo muy enserio la mentira de Emmett.

-ya verán conquistaran sus corazones.-nos dijo con mucho ánimo.

-----------------------

Bella POV.

Después de las exhaustivas compras, fuimos a un salón de belleza donde nos arreglaron y nos vestimos, y fue un milagro que yo lo hice todo sin rechistar, ¡parís hacia que todo fuera lindo! Incluso la adicción por las compras de Alice.

El club que nos habían recomendado en el hotel, era absolutamente enorme y estaba de lo mejor, había buena música, una gran variedad de bebidas, una gran pista de baile, unas mesas y otras más alejadas para lo que querían tener un poco de privacidad.

Rosalie se había puesto un minivestido negro de brillantes con un estampado de cerezas y unos stilettos rojos.

Alice tenía puesto un minivestido con un estampado de flores –extravagante igual que Alice –y unos zapatos de tacón dorados.

Y yo milagrosamente me había puesto un minivestido estampado azul con un chaleco brilloso negro, al igual que unos zapatos de tacón celestes –aunque sé que tarde o temprano mi cara se estampara contra el suelo –

Nos estábamos divirtiendo a lo grande, Rosalie se encontraba bailando –siendo el centro de atención de muchos hombres – Alice se encontraba en una mesa con un tipo –muy guapo debo admitir – creo que se llamaba Frederick o algo así, no es que recuerde muy bien, pues yo me encontraba en la barra tomando una bebida- de un raro nombre francés.-

Cuando voltee a ver Alice, esta estaba a punto de besarse con Frederick –wow al fin Alice cumpliría su sueño de que le den un beso francés, un tipo francés – y digo apunto por que vi como unos brazos la jalaban y ella no alcanzaba llegar a Frederick.

En ese instante temí por ella, pues no sabía de quienes eran esos brazos, cruce la multitud hasta que logre divisar a Rosalie y tomarla del brazo para que viera la escena –que por cierto aunque doliera admitir era muy graciosa-

Alice estaba tratando de besar a Frederick –quien estaba un poco ebrio – mientras los brazos se lo impedían y ella no podía hacer nada.

Rosalie y yo nos pusimos en marca y llegamos hasta donde se encontraba Alice, empujamos a un lado a Frederick - quien se fue tambaleando a la pista de baile – y con fuerza soltamos los brazos de la cinturilla de Alice –quien también se encontraba ebria- y cuando estuvimos a punto de reclamarles nos dimos cuenta que el tipo no venia solo.

Eran tres, y no solo eran tres chicos guapos si no eran los tres chicos guapos caza talentos.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? –preguntamos muy enojadas las tres al unisonó, ellos solo tragaron en seco

**

* * *

**

**Nota: los atuendos en mi perfil.**

**¡hey chicas perdón por el retraso, pero se supone que iba a actualizar el miércoles, o jueves, pero resulta que el jueves me quede a dormir a casa de una amiga, todo iba bien habíamos ido de shoping el viernes y yo tenia previsto actualizar esa misma tarde, pero ese día mi amiga –marla –me había obligado a usar unos stilettos anaranjados muy bonitos los cual me encantaban pero como soy muy distraída me suelo tropezar con todo, en fin no se como diablos termine poniéndomelos y damas y caballeros el resultado es ¡tengo el tobillo roto! Y me duele mucho!!!!! Asi que tened compasión pues estare en casa ¡en vacaciones! Asi que si no me voy cojeando por ahí la mayor parte del tiempo estare en casa, asi que los mas probable es que este actualizando.**


	4. ¿Y mi Beso Frances?

**Atención: crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertencen**

* * *

**Capitulo XV**

"**¿Y Mi Beso Francés?"**

_Se lo que estar pensando_

_Te puedo decir que estas esperando_

_Pero pienso que estas fingiendo_

_Pero tú no me Harás tonta_

_-Revolution (The Verónicas)_

Después de cambiarnos de ropa, decidimos ir a aquel club, el que el chico francés dijo que habían ido Rosalie, Alice y Bella.

Usamos el BMW M3 Rojo que Emmett rento –por fin hizo algo servible-.

Cuando llegamos al club nos impresionamos, era muy grande, había una gran pista de baile y mesas privadas, una barra donde se veían atrás del mostrador una gran cantidad de alcohol.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo Jasper sorprendido y con algo de enojo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, dije, volteando con él, Emmett no estaba, lo más segura es que fue por alcohol.

-mira hacia ya- dijo señalando a una mesa, donde se encontraban una pequeña chica y un tipo muy cerca hablando animadamente.

-¿y qué?-dije, no encontraba sentido.

-fíjate en la chica, es Alice la de la Boutique –dijo jasper ahora mas alarmado.

Entonces caí en cuenta, esa era la misma chica del bar, Alice la diseñadora de modas.

-vamos a dejarla por ahora, cuando la salga con sus amigas, hablamos con ellas-le empecé a decir a jasper, pero este prácticamente había corrido esos tres metros hasta llegar a Alice y separarlo del francés.

Fue rápidamente hacia Jasper, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Por que intentaba separar a Alice de aquel Francés.

-¡Jasper suéltala!-le dije para que no cometiera alguna estupidez.

-¡hey chicos, traje bebidas alcohólicas francesas!-grito Emmett, pero al instante se quedo callado.

Y quien no se quedaría callado ante tal imagen, Jasper sosteniendo a una duendecilla por los hombros y una chica rubia y otra castaña que nos miraban furiosamente.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? – gritaron sumamente enojadas, por primeras en mi vida sentí un poco de miedo, estaban un poco ebrias, pero no quitaba de sus ojos el fuego que ahora corría por sus ojos, parecía como si quisieran matar a alguien, me encogí ante tal pensamiento.

Jasper soltó a la duendecilla después de que Frederick se fue tambaleando hacia la pista de baile.

-¡NO! –grito ahora la duendecilla que ahora empezaba a enojarse y sollozar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Que hacen aquí! –grito la rubia: Rosalie.

-Vacaciones-conteste rápidamente al igual que jasper contesto: Vacaciones y Emmett contesto: Chicas.

-Si vinimos por un viaje de Negocios, y aprovechamos para vacacionar y Emmett se consiga unas chicas –trate de enmendar un poco la respuesta.

-¡Pues saben, no nos interesa, ni ustedes ni la fama ni nada de esa porquería! –grito la Rosalie.

-¡Largo de aquí, nos arruinan la velada! –grito a ahora la castaña, muy enojada, con el ceño fruncido, parecía un gatito que se creía tigre, pero sabía que no había tampoco que confiarse, a veces el gatito te rasguña.

-¡Por qué! ¡Vuelve Frederick!-sollozo la enana, era la más ebria.

-¡Los odio! ¡Ahora nunca mis sueños se harán realidad! –dijo Alice, Jasper se tenso a mi lado a ese comentario.

-Nosotros, no teníamos la intención…- se apresuro a disculpar Jasper

-Bla, bla, bla –dijo Alice mientras trataba de imitarlo, fue un poco gracioso.

-Vámonos chicas, todavía no he terminado mi trago, que ellos no nos arruinen la noche- dijo fríamente Bella.

Acto seguido Bella se fue con sus amigas detrás, con mucha dignidad.

-¡Jasper, que te sucede! ¡pensé que esperaríamos! –le grite, se supone que hablaríamos con ellas en calma y sobrias…

- No lo se… ella estaba ahí… y lo iba a besar…y se veía indefensa… yo… no se que me paso –dijo suspirando, como si ni el mismo entendiera.

-Chicos, creo que no hay vuelta atrás, las hemos perdido, ¡hombre! Viste a la rubia estaba que ardía y no solo por su cuerpo, si no de enojo –dijo Emmett.

Lo menos que nos debería importar ahora era como vestían las chicas, pero ni yo mismo cumplí eso, ya que no se me pudo escapar una mirada hacia lo que Bella estaba usando, un vestido súper corto azul y un chaleco negro, que resaltaba su nívea y sedosa piel, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón que hacía que sus piernas se vieran aun mas largas y ¡que piernas tenia!

-saben, no se ustedes, pero yo no me voy a rendir, cueste lo que cueste lo conseguiré, ahí ustedes si se quieren ir, pero yo me pienso quedar, las recuperare –les dije, más seguro de lo que nunca había estado.

-¡Es verdad no hay que rendirnos! –grito Emmett con entusiasmo.

-¡Cierto, no pienso dejarlas ir! –dijo jasper sonriendo.

-Bueno, aun queda mucho por hacer, por que no nos tomamos unas bebidas, y vamos a bailar, tal vez no las encontremos, les demostraremos que no somos los fríos e interesados caza-talentos, si no Edward, Jasper y Emmett que trabajan arduamente para que su abuelo no quede en la ruina.- les dije.

Ellos concordaron conmigo, fuimos un momento a la barra, y pedimos algo ligero, pues manejaríamos.

-Me aburro, aquí en la barra, ¡por qué no vamos a la pista de baile! ¡Ahí es donde se fueron ellas! –dijo Emmett esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-tienes razón.-concordamos Jasper y yo.

-escuchen, vamos a separarnos, yo iré a la izquierda, Emmett a la derecha y Edward a en el centro, para poder encontrarlas.

La pista de baile era inmensamente grande, que dudaba que las fuéramos a encontrar, muchas personas bailaban, mientras nosotros solo abríamos paso para poder encontrarlas.

Entonces vi una mano en el aire una muy grande, que supuse seria de Emmett, me dirigí de inmediato allí.

entonces vislumbre a Emmett y a Jasper y vi algo sorprendente, algo que nunca me había podido ver, ahí a un lado mío, se encontraba Bella, bailando descaradamente con un chico pegando sus cuerpos, lo mismo que las otras dos chicas, Alice y Rosalie.

Estaba furioso, ¡como ese hombre se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera!, tranquilo solo es un baile, así se baila, me dije, pero no me pude tranquilizar, Bella sonreirá, estaba solo un poco ebria, pero se veía que solo se divertía con el baile –cosa que de algún motivo me enojo- pero la mirada de él era tan lujuriosa y nada buena.

Estaba tan encimado matando a la mirada a ese hombre que bailaba con bella, que solo sentí que jasper me hablaba por qué me dio un codazo.

Entonces me sorprendí mas, Emmett estaba bailando con una pelirroja, prácticamente aun laso de Rosalie y su pareja, el bailaba casi igual que Bella, Alice o Rosalie, pero un poco más descarado-si se podía-

Unas chicas se nos acercaron a mí y a jasper, parecían ser gemelas, eran altas y esbeltas, una cabellera rubia caía por su espalda casi plateada, con obvios rastros de una francesa, pero extrañamente no me parecieron atractivas.

-bailan –dijeron al unisonó.

Jasper y yo nos miramos, y nos encogimos de hombros, ellas necesitaban una cuchara de su propia medicina.

Bailamos con las gemelas descaradamente al igual que Emmett y las chicas.

Ellas cada vez que nos veían –o mejor dicho, mataban con la mirada- hacían un nuevo paso con sus chicos, y nosotros igual, que prácticamente se convirtió en una batalla.

Estábamos en medio de la pista, con muchas miradas recorriéndonos, estaba oscuro y solo nos iluminaban las luces parpadeantes de colores, hasta que una luz blanca no señalo.

_-Il semble que ces couples se chaud(*)- _dijo en francés el encargado de la música.

De pronto, la música empezó a cambiar, haciéndonos por terminar el baile, se notaba a metros que las chicas estaban furiosas, yo me aleje de la gemela francesa y jasper hizo lo mismo.

-¿crees que estén enojadas con nosotros? –pregunto jasper, mientras veíamos como se alejaban las chicas con toda su dignidad.

-jasper, acaso en necesario preguntar siempre lo obvio –dije con un atisbo de enojo, lo menos que quería en ese momento es que se enojaran con nosotros aun mas.

Vimos a las chicas irse por una puerta, lo mas seguro es que ahora se encuentren camino al hotel.

-creo que deberíamos seguirlas, y no se tal vez pedirle perdón o algo así- dijo Jasper un poco confuso, la verdad yo tampoco sabía que hacer.

-tienes razón.- entonces me di cuenta de algo ¿Dónde demonios se metió Emmett?

-¿y Emmett? –dije

-creo que no es necesario preguntar, mira hacia haya.- dijo jasper, señalándome la pista.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba Emmett, estaba bailando lo mas ridículo posible, con muchas luces de colores y confeti.

-Emmett igual a ridículo-suspiro jasper.

Llamamos a Emmett, para que dejara de hacer el ridículo y nos siguiera.

-hombre, no se ni por que se enojan, ¡esas chicas estan locas! ¡no le hemos hecho nada! –dijo Emmett cuando subimos al BMW

-no son locas, son inteligentes, ellas saben de alguna forma que muchas veces la fama no es felicidad total, pero acuérdense que nosotros debemos demostrarles que el ser "artistas" no es puro alcohol, sexo y drogas –les dije, Emmett había puesto en marca el auto, ya íbamos rumbo al hotel.

-me siento como si fuera un acosador, o pero aun un estafador que solo están fregando para que compres un producto- dijo jasper, y debo decir que también me sentía igual.

-¡chicos! ¡no son ellas! –dijo Emmett cuando paramos en rojo señalando la acera.

Y si ahí estaban las chicas, caminado, al parecer no habían traido auto o algo asi.

-¡párate junto a ellas!- dijo jasper a Emmett, este obedeció.

Emmett hizo una maniobra, para quedar aun lado de la acera, junto a ellas, que parecían encimadas en una conversación, que ni siquiera nos vieron. Emmett sonó la bocina, para que nos hiciera caso.

-¡que les sucede estamos en la acera, conductor de…! –grito Rosalie, pero creo que al vernos se quedo muda.

-¡pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡los caza-talento arruina sueños!- grito ahora Alice, creo que todavía estaba un poco ebria.

-¿no les basto lo que nos hicieron esta noche? Ahora son acosadores- dijo bella, creo que estaban aun mas furiosas.

-mmm, nosotros solo queríamos pedirles disculpas…-dijo Jasper avergonzado.

-si, no queríamos importunarlas, nosotros no deberíamos haberlas seguido, pero es muy difícil dejarlas ir- les dije, no quería que se enojaran con nosotros.

-¡es verdad! ¡sus voces nos han hechizado!- dijo Emmett.

Se quedaron calladas un momento, meditando la actual situación, creo que estaban pensando si perdonarlos o no.

-no lo se, deberíamos pensarlo –dijo Alice.

-y chicas ¿no quieren que las llevemos al hotel? Es el mismo en el que nosotros nos hospedamos- dijo Emmett con entusiasmo, yo le di un codazo, se supone que ellas no sabían que nos hospedábamos en el mismo hotel.

-¿Cómo saben que nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel? –dijo Rosalie sospechando.

-ee hum, folletos, si todos los que van a parís escogen el "hotel crillon"-dije nervioso.

Parecieron creerse un poco la mentira, pero veia como quiera que sospechaban.

-lo siento pero que los hayamos perdonado, no significa que nos subamos a autos de extraños, no importa si es un flamante BMW M3- dijo Rosalie, me sorprendí un poco al saber, que ella sabia de autos.

-¿entonces nos perdonaron?- dijo Emmett alzando las cejas.

-si siques así no- dijo mordazmente Rosalie y siguieron caminando.

-¡oh, vamos! ¡no somos extraños! Aparte no creen que sus zapatos se destruyan- dijo Jasper, sonreí, esa era una técnica que siempre funcionaba.

Pero en vez de eso sentí que una piedra me golpeaba la cabeza, o mejor dicho un zapato de tacon alto, auch!

-¿creen que somos tan superficiales, como para preocuparnos por unos zapatos?- dijo una molesta Rosalie.

-que bueno, odiaba esos zapatos, me estaban matando- dijo bella sonriendo.

-belly, Rosie tengo sueño- bostezo Alice.

-hay Alice ¿por tomaste tanto? Ya falta poco- dijo mientras le daba una sacudida por los hombros.

-esta bien, pero solo nos dejan en el hotel y listo, Alice se está quedando dormida.-dijo Rosalie.

-súbanse- fue lo único que pude decir.

Jasper se hizo aun lado para que se sentaran las chicas, menos Alice, ella prácticamente quedo en el regazo de jasper y bella acurrucada.

-saben no son tan malos como parece, si dejan eso del interesado caza-talentos- dijo Rosalie.

-ven, solo tenían que conocernos, nosotros solo seguimos el negocio de la familia-dijo Emmett sonriendo, yo también lo hice, me dio esperanzas de que tal vez no están tan furiosas.

-Belly, Rosie- murmuro cansada Alice.

-si Alice- dijo bella casi maternalmente.

-¿Qué paso con mi adorado sueño?-murmuro

-¿Cuál de todos? –dijo Bella riendo.

-¿y mi beso francés?-

* * *

**Perdon por tardar tanto,lo se, pero apenas este lunes acabo de empezar las clases y todo se amontono.**

**Tal vez actualize mas pronto por que desde ayer no tengo clases, pero por mala causa, pues no se si sabren pero en México D.F, ha habido una epidemia muy grande de Influenza (si de la que se murió Edward humano) hasta extenderse a Monterrey (lugar donde resido) y por eso la causa de suspensión,haci que es por eso.**

**Por lo pronto espero que les guste este capitulo, y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que se pasaran por mi perfil donde tengo mis demás historias, aparte tengo como 15 historias que me gustaría empezar y me gustaría que me dijieran cual les gustaría mas para publicarla mas pronto.**

Gracias!


	5. Solo tienes Dos semanas, nada mas

**

* * *

**

**Atención: Crepusculo No me pertenece**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

"**Solo tienes, Dos semanas, nada más"**

_Cuando la vida te ofrece una birria, di:"Sí, claro que me gusta. ¿Qué más tienes?"_

_-Henry Rollins_

-¿Y mi beso Francés?- pregunto Alice.

-Alice, no te lo pueden dar ahora, estas ebrias- decía entre risas Rosalie.

-Mmm, ¡No es justo!- Farfullo Alice, como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

-Lo sé, Ali, lo sé, pero después de todo, tenemos dos semanas para resolver ese problema- le dije, aunque sabía que no me escuchaba bien, estaba demasiado ebria.

-Esperen un minuto, ¿Vinieron a Francia, para darse besuqueos con franceses?- pregunto el chico grandote, enarcando una ceja.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Pie Grande, pero Para tu información, no, venimos por una importante investigación- dijo Rosalie seriamente.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte incrédulamente.

-Si, Bells, Venimos a verificar, si los besos franceses, dados, por franceses, son mejores que los demás tipos de besos, venimos para encontrar la raíz de los besos franceses- dijo Rosalie igualmente seria, reí, al parecer el alcohol hacia acto de presencia.

-Rose, estas ebria, Se te subió el alcohol a la cabeza – dije entre risas, ella me miro frívolamente, pero después de quince segundos volvió a reír como loca.

-¿Entonces, por que vinieron?- dijo el rubio.

-Aunque, mi amiga ya les dijo, que no les incumbía, solo vinimos por unas Mini-Vacaciones, los últimos meses se pusieron pesados- dije

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta, investigador?- añadí sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo!- dijo "Pie Grande" (aun no me acordaba de sus nombres), reí, al parecer no reconoció mi sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Es verdad, que eres… ya sabes… Una bibliotecaria?- pregunto un poco confundido.

-Pues técnicamente, si, pero la Librería es mia, pero no hago solo eso, a veces mando artículos de literatura a varias revistas – dije, aunque se me hacia un poco extraño ¿Quién le dijo, cuál era mi trabajo?, pero no era necesario preguntar, si nos siguieron a otro continente, era seguro que nos investigaron o algo parecido. La verdad no me molestaba, ellos nunca me harían cambiar de opinión, yo no quería ser cantante o algo parecido, me agradaba mi vida tal como era, no iba a cambiar todo eso por la fama, no después de lo ocurrido hace cinco años.

Aunque me enoje un poco ¿De verdad creían, que era de esas oxigenadas que solo saben chillar?-uggg.

-Ya Llegamos- dijo de repente, tomándome por sorpresa, ni me había dado cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos, según Alice y Rose, eso me suele pasar muy a menudo.

Suspire, ahora seguía la parte más difícil; Despertar a Alice.

-Vamos, Alice, Hora de irnos- la zarande de los hombros, ella refunfuño.

-Mmm, no- dijo molesta, mientras se acurrucaba más al regazo del rubio.

-Lo siento- me disculpe con el chico.

-Rose, ayúdame a cargar a Aly-dije mientras volvía a sacudir a Alice.

-Rose…- me voltee hacia ello, pero cual mi sorpresa al ver que ella también estaba dormida.

-Rose…- tarare su nombre, rogando por que se despertara.

Si había algo más difícil que despertar a Alice, es despertar a Rosalie.

-¡Oh, Vamos chicas!- farfulle.

-Si quieres te podemos ayudar-dijo el de cabellos cobre, con una sonrisita.

Estaba en un dilema, dejar que me ayuden o dejar que no me ayuden, era obvio que necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería recibir específicamente _su_ ayuda, que los haya perdonado por sus idioteces (como perseguirme hasta Europa) no significara que fueran totalmente de mi agrado; la verdad, solo los perdone porque me parecen primerizos, a fin de cuentas yo no soy tan dura.

Pero antes siquiera de soltar algún ruido, las puertas del carro estaban abiertas.

El chico "Pie grande", cargo con mucha facilidad a mi rubia amiga sobre su hombro, en cambio, el chico rubio (creo que se llama Gasparin) cargo a Alice, del mismo modo que lo hizo el grandote.

-¿Vas a salir?- dijo el de cabellos cobre, alzando una mano hacia mí, sin pensar, la tome gustosamente.

Cuando tome su mano, algo ocurrió, demasiado lento, fue como un entrara a un campo magnético, era una fuerza impredecible, una descarga eléctrica, me sorprendí con su toque, es difícil de explicar, se sentía como la emoción de unir por fin todo un rompecabezas, es como si estuvieras normal, bien, pero esta esa descarga, el placer, el toque de su mano con la mia, no se sentía simplemente bien, se sentía lo correcto.

Me asuste.

No debería estar sintiendo eso, es imposible, estúpido, no podía estar sintiendo eso, es irreconocible y al mismo tiempo, familiar, quite mi mano rápido, tan rápido como lo hizo el.

-Gracias-murmure. El solo asintió con la cabeza.

----------

Estaba en el ascensor, dirigiéndome a mi habitación, me sentia un poco sofocada, y eso que el elevador era bastante amplio, ¡Oh! Por cierto ¿Mencione, que detrás mio, había un gorila, y un rubio cargando a mis amigas? ¿Oh, también mencione que un Dios griego esta a mi lado, muy apretado?

Creo que lo olvide.

Silencio incomodo.

Grite "Aleluya" para mis adentros, cuando sonó la campanilla, de haber llegado a nuestro piso.

Al igual que en el camino hacia el elevador, el recorrido fue incomodo.

-Es esta habitación- suspire de alivio.

-¡Oh Mi dios!- dijo con voz chillona el grandulón.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que Con-qui-den-cía!- _¿Qué conquidencia?, que diablos es eso…_

-¡Que sorpresa!- dijo ahora el rubio, con la misma voz chillona.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, (de nuevo) incrédulamente

-¡Somos vecinos!- chillo el grandulón, su rostro parecía completamente actuado.

Y como lo venia venir, mi furia llego.

No solo se conformaban con seguirnos, si no con estar en el mismo hotel, y para el colmo, aun lado de nuestra habitación ¡Ni se molestaron en disimular!.

No dije ni una sola palabra. Estaba furiosa, Deslice la tarjeta para poder abrir la puerta, (tal vez con demasiada fuerza) y abrí la puerta de golpe.

-Ahí- dije mordazmente, señale los sillones de la salita de nuestra habitación.

No les dirigí la mirada, a ninguno de ellos, ni al de cabellos cobrizos, pero sabía que ellos estaban al tanto de mi furia, ¿Quién no se enojaría?.

Rápidamente dejaron a las chicas en los sillones color turquesa de la habitación, estaban tensos. Agradecí eso.

-Ahora- dije calmadamente, con intención de asustarlos un poco.

Nadie. Repito. Nadie, Se mete con Isabella Marie Swan.

-¡Fuera! ¡Malditos Enfermos! ¡Les juro que llamare a la policía! ¡Tengo Contactos!- empecé a gritar como si estuviera loca, pero tenía que descargar toda mi furia ¿No?.

-¡Pe-pero, No-no, Hi-ci-mos Nada!- tartamudeo el grandulón.

Rápidamente, saque de mi bolso, mi Gas Pimienta portable (Cortesía de Jefe Swan) y lo puse muy cerca de su cara, obviamente no se lo iba a rociar (No era una psicópata) peros como dije, solo quería asustarlos inocentemente (Bueno, no "Inocentemente" en toda la extensión de la palabra)

-Si hay algo, que no soporto más que Acosadores, son las mentiras- dije con voz ronca y macabra (especial para susto, Me la enseño Alice). -Estas seguro de que no hiciste nada- proseguí, ahora poniendo el rociador, en sus ojos, estos estaban llenos de miedo, sonreí, si Alice me estuviera viendo estuviera orgullosa.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo rápidamente, me carcajee para mis adentros, era divertido verlos asustados, y aun mas al chico grande, a fin de cuentas no era tan rudo, aparentaba serlo, en realidad parecía tener alma de niño.

Acto seguido se fueron corriendo.

-¡Eso Fue .- oí una voz detrás de mí.

Alice

-¿No estabas dormida?- pregunte incrédulamente

-Hasta crees, Nosotras no nos caemos rendidas hasta las once copas-Dijo Rosalie, acomodándose.

-Bella, nos decepcionas, después de tantos años como amigas y a un no sabes hasta cuantas copas estamos _realmente_ borrachas- Alice hizo un Falso gesto triste.

-Hum, Perdón por no ser su mayor Fan- bromee sarcásticamente.

-Lo entendemos, te daremos un autógrafo después de consuelo- Rosalie me siguió el juego, sonreí.

-Gracias, Me encantaría- Volví a bromear.

-Descuida Bella, no importa, al fin de cuentas no pudiste vernos de cualquier modo, ya que prácticamente violabas al chico de ojos verdes con la mirada- Dijo Alice, con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Que! ¡Están Locas!- grite, no puedo creerlo ¿Fui demasiado obvia?

-Entonces no lo niegas- Rosalie siguió.

-Yo, yo…-no sabía que decir, a si que como si fuera obvio, para no cargar toda la culpa, la compartiría.

-¡Y ustedes que, No me van a venir con eso de que no les gustaron, fingieron estar dormidas solo para que las cargaran!- grite.

Ellas se encogieron de hombros, sonriendo.

-No lo negamos-

Mi plan no funciono.

-Pero ¿Por qué hacen eso? No se supone que los odiábamos, ¿Recuerdan quiénes son?, son caza-talentos, debemos odiarlo, recuerden lo de hace cinco años- me encogí a ese recuerdo, era muy doloroso.

-Pero, Bella, sabemos que ellos no nos van a conseguir, no es como si fuéramos a ceder, solo queremos hacerlos entrar en razón, después de que se rindan, así de simple, trato de hacer al enemigo, un amigo- Alice me miro con ojos suplicantes.

-No, tratas de ser "Algo más que su amiga" sin sentir culpa- bromee.

-¡Oh vamos! Son buenos chicos, solo hay que darles el camino correcto… ignora eso, soné como una madre… Lo que quiero decir, es que hay que darles una oportunidad, no queremos conocer a los Representantes Whitlock, Y Cullen, queremos conocer a los chicos Jasper, Edward y Emmett.- Rei amargamente.

_Jasper, Edward, Emmett._

_Edward, Emmett, Jasper._

_Emmett, Jasper, Edward._

Suspire, al menos me acordaba de los nombres.

-------------

-¡Pero Alice! ¡Ayer fuimos de compras!- solloce.

Eran las Ocho de la mañana, Alice me había despertado a las siete, para ir de comparas, es increíble como esta duende no tenía ni una pisca de cansancio, Hasta Rose se quejo un poco, Teníamos sueño, Resaca, Mal sabor de boca, y por si fuera poco, tres acosadores a menos de tres metros de nuestras habitaciones.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, tenemos mucho tiempo para dormir, eso lo puedes hacer cuando estés vieja. Pero solo tenemos Dos semanas en Paris, y Eres Joven ¡Te recuperaras! Ahora deja de chillar, y saca tu trasero del sillón, que vamos de compras- dijo fuertemente.

Había llorado, sollozado, hice todos los pucheros que pude hacer, puse carita de perrito huérfano, me había tirado al piso gritando que no quería ir.

Nada funciono.

Alice, era la persona menos convencible que pudieras encontrar, y ahora tenía que salir. Planeaba salir rápidamente, no quería encontrármelos, rece para que se hubieran rendido, y tomaron un vuelo hacia E.U.

Mis rezos ni fueron escuchados, apenas abrí la puerta, y ahí estaban ellos, los tres.

Pero, ahora n vestían esos trajes de trabajo – con el cual Edward (me aprendí su nombre) se viera muy sexy en el- Si no, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta sencilla de American Eagle y unos converse, y sorprendentemente me gustaba mas así, pareciera mas real, mas _él_, y no un sucio caza-talentos, solo el mismo, solo siendo él.

Suspiro.

-Queríamos pedirles disculpas, fue completamente inaceptable de nosotros seguirlas- dijo Edward viéndonos, había sinceridad en sus ojos.

-No teníamos ningún derecho, pero no podíamos hacer mas, eran sus voces, eran ustedes, lo que había buscado, es como si nos hubieran hechizado- dijo ahora el rubio, al igual que Edward también decía la verdad.

Espere a que el siguiente hablara, Emmett.

Pero no lo hizo.

-¿No te vas a disculpar?-le pregunto Alice ceñuda, mirando a Emmett, quien se comía con la mirada a Rosalie.

-¡Oh si lo olvide!- reí, era verdad, parecía un niño.

-Lo sentimos mucho de verdad, si quieren me inclino hacia ustedes, les beso los pies ¡Soy su esclavo! Pero perdónennos, somos unos incompetentes, las mujeres siempre ganan-reí con ganas, al igual que Rosalie y Alice. Jasper y Edward miraban interrogante a Emmett.

-¡¿Qué?!, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que si quieres ser perdonado, hay que darle la razón a ellas e imponerse a su poder para ser perdonados- dijo.

-Concuerdo con eso- dije entre risas, Alice y Rose, asintieron.

-Miren, chicos, no estamos interesadas –eso sonó extraño- no queremos fama, ni dinero, ni ropa, nada que nos ofrezcan, es así- si fuera otra persona, no tardaría en decir si, pero no, somos diferentes, y aunque me daba un poquito de lastima hacia ellos, no podíamos decirles que sí.

-¡Solo, solo una oportunidad, dos semanas, y si no, no las volveremos a buscar, solo eso!- rogo, casi de rodillas el rubio; Jasper.

-Está bien, pero solo dos semanas, nada más, y después no dejaran en paz con ese tema- suspiro Alice.

¡¿Acaso estaba loca?!, ¡¿Cómo hacia eso?,! ¡Bien sabía que no podíamos decirles que si, no podía hacernos eso, no podía hacerles eso, no importara si fueran quinientos años!

Alice me debía muchas explicaciones.

* * *

Lo siento chicas, no tengo explicaciones para demorar tanto, pero es que es la escuela, trabajo familia, les juro que ahora tengo una terribles ojeras ¡les prometo que cuando salga de vacaciones actualizare! Acepto cualquier insulto, no es nada que mis amigas no me hayan dicho por no poder actualizar!

Pero, espero que les gustara, puse algo muy leve del pasado de Bella, y las chicas, pero la historia se va ir desarrollando poco a poco.

En fin, eh aquí un adelanto!

**En el capitulo siguiente…**

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, sabes que no podemos-_

_-¡No lo se! Es el, su mirada, su tristeza, solo así…_

_------_

_-¿Quieren compañía?_

_Esto era mas de lo que esperaba…._


End file.
